Morphling
Summary For dark eons the comet circled. Held in thrall to a distant sun, bound by gravity’s inexorable pull, the massive ball of ice careened through the blackness between worlds, made strange by its dark journey. On the eve of the ancient war of the Vloy, it punched down through the sky and lit a glowing trail across the night, a sign both armies took for an omen. The frozen ball melted in a flash of boiling heat, as below two forces enjoined in battle across the border of a narrow river. Thus freed from its icy stasis, the Morphling was born into conflict, an elemental power at one with the tides of the ocean, capricious and unconstrained. He entered the fight, instinctively taking the form of the first general who dared set foot across the water, and then struck him dead. As the motley warriors clashed, he shifted from form to form throughout the battle, instantly absorbing the ways of these strange creatures--now a footsoldier, now an archer, now the cavalryman--until, by the time the last soldier fell, Morphling had played every part. The battle's end was his beginning. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Morphling Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless Age: Billions of years old Classification: Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Regeneration (Low-High), Water Manipulation, Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Weapon Mastery, Speed and Strength Amplification, Stun and Knockback Effect, Elemental Intangibility, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), and simultaneously exists in the material and astral plane Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to other elementals such as Phoenix), Blade of Tears ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Phoenix) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level '(Regeneration and passive intangibility make it difficult to harm) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Blade of Tears Intelligence: High (Able to learn how to perfectly wield and utilize new weapons, new combat skills and fighting styles, and a wide variety of new types of attacks instantly just by shapeshifting into different forms and mimicking the thing he transformed into) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, its spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Morphling fires a jet of water at his opponent. *'Waveform:' Morphling dissolves into liquid and surges forward, damaging enemy units in his path. Morphling is invulnerable during Waveform. *'Adaptive Strike:' **'Adaptive Strike (Agility):' Launches a surge of water toward an enemy unit, dealing base damage plus additional damage based on Morphling's agility times a multiplier. If Morphling's agility is 50% higher than strength, the maximum damage is dealt. **'Adaptive Strike (Strength):' Launches a surge of water toward an enemy unit, stunning and knocking back the target based on Morphling's strength. If his strength is 50% higher than his agility, the maximum stun is dealt. *'Attribute Shift:' **'Attribute Shift (Agility Gain):' Morphling shifts its form, pulling points from Strength and pouring them into Agility. The process is reversible. Additional points in Attribute Shift increase the rate of stat change. Passively grants bonus Agility. **'Attribute Shift (Agility Gain):' Morphling shifts its form, pulling points from Agility and pouring them into Strength. The process is reversible. Additional points in Attribute Shift increase the rate of stat change. Passively grants bonus Strength. *'Morph:' Morphling changes his form to match the targeted enemy, gaining their basic abilities. **'Morph Replicate:' Morphling switches into his replication, instantly taking its position. *'Blade of Tears:' A twin pair of blades wielded by Morphling. Just as Morphling exists on two planes at once--both terrene and astral--the blade of tears is a weapon of extreme versatility, both ethereal and not. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Akron (Epic Battle Fantasy) Akron's Profile (High 4-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4